<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Blessings by Flammenkobold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957953">Small Blessings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold'>Flammenkobold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, what if wilde was a minor god kinda AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't the strongest anymore, not even before the infection started. There used to be a bit of worship in days gone past, and he never required much and nothing to exist as just himself. But the being that goes by Oscar Wilde knows he needs to have some reserves if they go and fight a dragon, so he sets up the bar on an airship. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Ride October Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 11 - Fluff - Radiance</p><p>Not exactly a full fledged AU, but just a thought experiment of what if Wilde was a minor deity mostly forgotten overall and not worshipped, but he's around still.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn't the strongest anymore, not even before the infection started. There used to be a bit more worship in days gone past, and he never required much and nothing to exist as just himself. Dionysus would look favourably on him and throw him scraps here and there, but his power has been dwindling as well since the infection started. The being that calls itself Oscar Wilde these days, who thinks he might die with that name, knows if they are going to fight a dragon he needs to be in better shape. The curse and the aurora borealis have taken a bit too much of his reserves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides they all need a distraction, a way to cheer up and a way to navigate those new bodies without any pressure before they can return to more familiar ones. So he sets up the bar, plays at being incompetent for some of it, baits Amelia into a little competition. With each little pleasure taken in building the bar, his powers replenish a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the opening night the bar is thruming with energy, with the soft glow of pleasure taken in indulgences during harsh times. It soothes old aches and the fear of this world he takes so much pleasure in ending. He fuels his travelling companions' enjoyment of the night gently by placing the right drinks in front of everyone, by encouraging them to play dress up, to make music, and to enjoy the time they have. To make plans for the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later Zolf kisses him in the dark where no one else can see, another pleasure taken. "What were you doing there?" he asks between kisses, always a little too perspective when it comes to Oscar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone deserves a bit of a good time, especially at the end of the world," he murmurs back and steals another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf snorts, tries to say something but Wilde doesn't let him, not for some time. After, Zolf in his arms, exhausted and pleasantly fed on the energy around him, Zolf speaks up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was nice." Oscar hums. "I mean all of it," Zolf clarifies, but Oscar already knows what he means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I do have good ideas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf looks at him, soft and almost adoring, almost like his worshippers used to. But this is better. "Don't let it go to your head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar presses a kiss to his forehead, a small blessing for things to come, not that Zolf needs to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never think of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>